dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Bags a Neematoad
'Doug Bags a Neematoad '''is the first episode of the first season of ''Doug. It is the first episode of the series overall, and premiered on August 11, 1991. Synopsis We find the Funnie family have moved from Bloatsburg and are just arriving at their new home in the town of Bluffington. Eleven-and-a-half-year-old Douglas Yancey "Doug" Funnie writes his thoughts in his journal and worries he won't be able to make any friends. On a search to find food for his Mom, Dad and sister Judy, Doug meets his next door neighbor Mr. Dink. He shows Doug a video about Bluffington and introduces him to the popular hangout fast food restaurant called The Honker Burger. When Doug gets to the hangout, he meets Skeeter Valentine who befriends him right away. Doug also meets Patti Mayonnaise and right away, has a secret crush on her. However, all is not well when he also meets the local bully Roger Klotz who tricks Doug into believing he has to catch a monster called a Neematoad at Stinsen's Pond in Bluffington to be a town hero. Recap Intro Doug Funnie and his family move from a new city to Bluffington. As the population sign grows to 20,001, Doug feels that he's the one. Main Episode After his family moves to the house, Mr. Funnie gives Doug some money to find some fast burgers for the family. During the search, Doug and his dog Porkchop come across Mr. Bud Dink, who shows Doug and Porkchop a video filmed by Mayor White telling about the city, the Honker Burger and the mythical Neematoads in Stinsen's Pond. After seeing the Honker Buurger, Doug decided to go there and Mr. Dink gives him directions. On his way to the Honker Burger, Doug fantasizes everyone laughing at him on stage while the mayor calls him a loser and ends up inadvertently standing in the middle of traffic. When Doug reaches the Honker Burger, his normal speech is nothing but gibberish to the cashier woman. A blue kid known as "Skeeter" (short for Mosquito) uses Honker Burger lingo to order for Doug, and introduces himself and his friends. When Doug runs to get his order, he's distracted by the sight of a blonde girl on a bicycle whom he automatically falls for. In his distraction, he slips on a ketchup packet and lands near the suede shoes of local bully Roger Klotz, while the ketchup lands directly on his left shoe. Unadmittedly angered, Roger and his goons take Doug to the dumpsters where the tell him he'll be a popular kid if he catches a Neematoad at the pond. Roger tells Doug to meet them at 7:00 AM. When Doug and Porkchop walk to the pond, Doug sees the blonde girl again, and accidentally falls down in the swamp to the feet of Roger. Roger tells him that he must wave his wings like a chicken and make a cuckoo sound (which Roger calls a mating call) if he's to catch a Neematoad. Doug attempts this for a while, but hears Roger and the others laughing at him. As Doug confronts Roger, the group hears a rumble in the bushes which turns out to be a Neematoad. Doug finds out it's merely Porkchop in a bunch of mud, but the others believe it's a real Neematoad. Doug and Porkchop play their prank until Roger tells Doug to catch it. When Doug bags Porkchop, Roger decides he'll catch one. Back at the Honker Burger, Doug tells Skeeter and his friends about Porkchop's prank, but Skeeter believes Porkchop is a real Neematoad. Doug then sees the blond girl again, who Skeeter says is Patti Mayonnaise. After Doug accidentally slips under her table, Patti's revealed to be quite nice. At home after Doug washes Porkchop clean, Doug writes in his journal about his new friends and acquaintances, but wonders where Roger is. Roger has been trying to catch a Neematoad even until nightfall. Characters *Doug Funnie *Judy Funnie *Phil Funnie *Theda Funnie *Mr. Bud Dink *Mrs. Tippi Dink *Mayor Robert "Bob" White *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Roger Klotz *Boomer Bledsoe *Ned Cauphee *Willie White Trivia/Goofs *This episode aired on the same date as the two other original Nicktoons shows Rugrats ''and ''Ren and Stimpy. *The Pilot of this series was considered by most to be a direct continuation of Hanna-Barbera's Hit Series "Swat Kats". *A "nematode" is a microscopic organism. Category:Season 1 Category:Title Taglines with Doug's foot in a paint can